


Imagine celebrating a hit with Keegan.

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jason Momoa Characters [10]
Category: Bullet to the Head (2012)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Language, Marking, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Keegan (Bullet to the Head)/Reader
Series: Jason Momoa Characters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934317
Kudos: 2





	Imagine celebrating a hit with Keegan.

You moan loudly as Keegan presses you against the wall. His hands are gripping your ass and he's sucking yet another hickey onto your neck. You've lost count of how many there are now, but you know you're in double digits. 

You tighten your legs around his waist and run your hands over the bulging muscles in his arms. “Have I ever told you that I love how big you are, Keegan?” you purr. “I like that you can lift me.” 

“I think you told me that last time we met up on a job like this,” he teases, kissing the spot he's left on your neck gently. 

He licks his lips, adjusting himself as he enters you slowly, making you moan again. “Have I ever told you that I love how big you are, Keegan?” you repeat slyly. 

He chuckles and pushes deeper, his fingers digging into your upper thighs. Then he captures your lips with his and you both stop speaking as he sets a rapid pace. You hang onto him tightly, gasping as he pushes you toward yet another release. 

And you know he's not going to stop there. Keegan is an animal in bed. He can last all night. 

He only lets himself go after you've finished, grunting as he holds himself deep inside you, kissing you softly before he backs up, falling gracefully onto the bed with you on top of him. 

You giggle and kiss him back. “You know,” you suggest, “we could work together. Then we don't have to do this only when we're celebrating.” 

Keegan looks up at you with a smile on his face. “You'd work with a partner?” he wonders. 

“I'd work with you,” you reply, reclining on his chest and starting to slowly kiss your way over it. 

“Well, lucky for you, I'd work with you too.” 

He smirks, then flips you so you're underneath him, hiking your legs up over his broad shoulders. You whimper and he grins. 

“Let's celebrate our new partnership, shall we?” 

“Yes, please,” you murmur. 

As he kisses you and starts to move again, you think that you are very ready for the future.


End file.
